Alaska IDeA Network for Biomedical Excellence (INBRE)3 proposes to strengthen and expand our network for biomedical research and training that was begun in our INBRE1 and 2 programs. Research is focused on the interface of the environment, health and disease in people and animals (as per One Health). INBRE3 will support university-based scholars, who teach one another and their students and a network that links the University of Alaska (UA) campuses (Fairbanks, UAF; Anchorage, UAA; Southeast, UAS) to the workforce and hospitals of Alaska's cities and villages. Alaska Native (AN) perspectives and Alaska's unique environment and human and animal populations will be integrated in our 5 specific aims to enhance statewide biomedical research and health. Aim 1 is to enhance and expand the multidisciplinary research and teaching network. INBRE3 network will provide biomedical research and' teaching resources to faculty and trainees from UAF, UAA, UAS campuses and learning centers across Alaska, partner government laboratories, AN tribal and health organizations. Specific goals in support of Aim 1 are for INBRE3 to foster UA biomedical educational programs by including an undergraduate minor, B.S./M.S. degrees, and a graduate certificate in biomedical sciences. Aim 2 will support faculty, postdoctoral researchers, and graduate students. One example is a competitive seed grant aimed at building our capacity for extramural funding and the development of the basic to translational research endeavors. Aim 3 will provide undergraduate research opportunities to support the pipeline leading toward biomedical research and health careers. Aim 4 will enhance science and technology knowledge to build Alaska's workforce by faculty working with communities to develop research and education partnerships and expanding biomedical informatics with development of a core. Aim 5 will enhance biomedical research in the western IDeA states with inter-state seed grants, student research experiences, scientific meetings and workshops, and a regional resource exchange to maximize the effectiveness of individual INBRE programs through collaboration. Thus, INBRE3 will enhance biomedical research capacity and serve the state of Alaska.